Birthday Boy
by Ibbet
Summary: It's Kendall's birthday and his mom and sister are out of town. He's upset so Camille takes him shopping. This leaves his best friends with the perfect plan to take his mind off things. What awaits his return? -SLASH, Graphic Foursome- NOT for children!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or it's characters.**

**Warnings: Strongly M-Rated, Slash, Graphic Foursome between Kendall/Logan/James/Carlos, Bottom!Logan!Carlos, Top!Kendall!James, Blowjobs, Fingering, Masturbation, NOT for children, Don't Like - Don't Read.  
****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kendall sighs and looks out of the living room window, it was his birthday and his mother and sister were out of town for the week. He missed them, they were always there on his birthday, why'd they have to leave now? He sighs again as looks across the living room to the closed bedroom doors where his friends were still asleep. _Typical_, he thought. He loved his friends, really but would it kill them to get up before noon once in awhile?

Getting up and grabbing some of the pool stuff he'd gotten ready earlier he took one last longing glance at the bedrooms before heading out the door, slamming it shut with a little more force than necessary, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the other boys. He'd really hoped they'd be up by now and would keep him company.

Making his way to the pool, he stops at their usual spot and dumps the stuff he'd been carrying on the ground, taking a seat in his favorite chair, the third of four. Sighing he looks around, it seemed everyone was up and having fun. He sat back for a moment and was in the middle of contemplating going back inside to wait for the others when he was approached by Camille.

"Hey, Kendall." she says with a smile, "Where are Logan, James and Carlos?" "Sleeping." he answers back not hiding the disappointment in his voice. "Ah." she says as she sits down in what would usually be Logan's chair. A moment of silence passes before she speaks again, "Hey, isn't today your birthday?" "Yeah..." he says back absentmindedly. "Well, Happy Birthday!" she says jumping up to hug him. "Thanks... Camille?" - "Yeah?" - "Can't...breathe."

"Sorry." She apologizes as she pulls back. "It's okay. At least someone's excited." he says with a half smile. Camille gives him a look, "Oh, you don't really think they don't care do you?" When he just looks down without saying a word she bites her lip and thinks for a moment before a smile crosses her face, "Come on." she says as she grabs his hand. He looks up then, "Where are we going?" he questions giving her an unsure look. "We're going shopping." she states simply. He groans then, "Why?" - "To get you something for you birthday, silly. And then we're going to get you some birthday pie at that cute little restaurant that just opened up."

"I don't know, Camille. I mean shouldn't I at least leave a note or something?" - "Nah, we wont be gone long. Now come on!"

_...Meanwhile..._

"Okay guys they're gone!" James says excitedly as he watches Camille and Kendall leave from his spot at the window.

"Are you guys sure about this?" a nervous Logan asks. "'Course we're sure. Kendall'll love it!" James answers back. Logan sighs, "Okay." "Good, now strip and get on the bed!" Carlos says pushing him and turning around to rummage through James' dresser drawers. After a moment he finds what he's looking for. "Ah-ha!" he shouts in triumph and turns around to look at Logan.

"Tsk, tsk Logie-boy those gotta go too..." he says motioning to the boxer-briefs he was still wearing. Logan blushes but doesn't move. James sighs, "Come on, Logan, it's not like we haven't seen you naked before." - "Yeah but I don't understand why I have to be the only one naked right now!" he squeaks, still blushing. James smiles and walks behind him, nuzzling his neck, "Because we gotta prepare you first..." he says as he begins kissing at the flesh, Logan giving a small contented sigh. "Besides, you wont be the only one naked for long..." He bits down once before backing away and coming around to stand beside Carlos.

Logan groans but does as told and pulls off the fabric, immediately feeling exposed and vulnerable as he climbs onto the bed. James and Carlos both moan in unison as they watch their friend crawl up the bed and position himself for what's to come. Logan blushes an even deep shade of red, "Well, are you coming?" he asks when they just continue to stare.

"Fuck yeah." they breathe out at the same time. They turn to stare at each other for a moment before lunging at the small bottle of lube Carlos had dug out earlier, knocking it to the ground where both boys fall at once. "I get to do it!" Carlos yells as he pushes James out of the way and reaches for the bottle. "No you don't!" James immediately yells back and grabs Carlos' wrist, "It's my lube!" - "But it's my turn!" Carlos yells as he tries to get his wrist free. "No it's my turn!" "No it's mine!" "Mine!"

"GUYS!" they both freeze and look up at the boy on the bed. "Give me the bottle." he says in his best 'mom' voice and puts his hand out expectantly. They immediately hand him the bottle. "Thank you. Now get up." Both boys jump up and began smoothing their now wrinkled clothing.

"Since you two can't agree on anything, _I'm_ going to do it." Logan says simply. "You're going to stretch yourself?" Carlos asks shocked. "Yes. Now get!" - "What you mean we can't watch?" James asks incredulously. "That's not fair!" Carlos chimes in. Logan rolls his eyes, "Fine you can watch but sit over there..." he instructs as he motions to two chairs across the room, "And don't say anything!" - "Okay!" both boys shout eagerly as they race to sit down.

"Okay now that that's settled..." Logan looks down at the bottle in his hand and another blush comes to his face. He sighs and flips the bottle open, squeezing a small amount onto two of his fingers. Swallowing, he slowly brings the digits down to his ass, smoothing them over his puckered hole. He looks over at the two chairs for a moment before closing his eyes and slowly pushing one of his slick fingers forward.

"Mmm" Logan moans as he pushes the digit further into his tight heat. He starts at a slow pace. A tortuously slow push in and pull out. "Ah. God." Logan moans and Carlos can't stop the whimper that comes for his lips, Logan looked so fucking hot over there. Logan looks over at them for a moment before closing his eyes and swirling the digit inside himself. His breath hitching as he moved it over his prostate.

He continued to manipulate that spot inside himself before pulling his finger completely free and pushing it back in with a second. Logan scrunched his face for a moment but quickly relaxed into it, pulling the fingers almost completely out before thrusting back in hard and quick. "Yes!" Logan pants out as he arches off of the bed and pushes back down onto his fingers.

James can't help the moan that escapes him then, his hand automatically coming down to rub at his still denim covered cock. Carlos licks his lips., "Fuck Logan, so hot" he says as he too begins rubbing at his already hard member. Logan looks over at them again and moans when he sees them touching themselves. "Why don't you two...ah...join me now?" Logan breaths out as he continues to finger himself.

"Fuck yes." James pants as he quickly throws off his shirt and begins carefully unzipping his pants, kicking them off when they pool around his ankles. He quickly rids himself of his now too-tight boxers as well, sighing when his erection springs free. He gives Carlos a sinful look before making his way over to the bed where Logan is writhing and arching under his own touch and _dammit if that isn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen._ Oh the things his three best friends could do to him.

James is quick to straddle Logan's hips, pressing down with his hard cock and kissing him fiercely. "Mm, James" Logan whispers and bucks up to meet each of James' thrust down, their erections sliding together and creating a welcome friction. "Ah, James...we, unfh, I can't...fuck" Logan gasps inbetween thrusts, "Keep it...ngh...up and I'll come...ah...before Kendall even gets here." James groans but pulls back after one last thrust.

"Fuck." Carlos gasps as he watches the two on the bed, "So fucking hot" he pants and begins rubbing harder at his now aching erection. James smirks and begins pumping his cock, "Why don't you come over here then?" "Yeah, I was, ngh, talking to you too, Carlos." Logan chimes in as he begins a scissoring motion with the fingers inside his hole.

Carlos bites his lip before making his way to the bed, James quickly yanking him down. "Mm, we need to get you out of those." he whispers as he begins unbuttoning Carlos' jeans, yanking them and his boxers down in one swift movement. "Take your shirt off." he growls as he brings his mouth down to lick around the head of Carlos' weeping cock. "Shit!" Carlos mutters and quickly does as told.

"Yeah, baby" James moans as he seals his lips around the sensitive head, his tongue digging into the slit. "Fuck, James!" Carlos yells, trying to buck up into his mouth but James holding him down. Logan lets out a long drawn out moan at the sight and slowly pulls his fingers out, adding a small amount of lube before pushing back in with a third.

"You, ungh, need to prepare...ah, fuck!...Carlos, James." Logan says as he begins scissoring the three digits now inside him. James smirks and pulls off of Carlos' dick, much to Carlos' displeasure. He leans back and kisses Logan fast and hard, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling back and picking up the bottle of lube. Slicking up two fingers he slowly leans down and teases the digits over Carlos' puckered hole. "You ready?" he asks softly and Carlos looks up at him before nodding and taking a deep breath.

James smiles at him and slowly pushes a finger forward. Carlos wrinkles his nose but relaxes his body, making the intrusion easier. James involuntarily lets out a moan as his finger is buried deeper inside of Carlos, imagining that tight heat surrounding his aching cock. He begins swirling the digit before slowly pulling it out and thrusting back in. Carlos lets out a strangled moan and arches off of the bed slightly.

James smirks and repeats the motion, hitting Carlos' prostate dead on. "Holy fuck!" Carlos shouts as he bucks off of the bed hard, his eyes shut tight. James pulls the finger completely out and pushes back in with a second, Carlos' breath hitching. Logan pulls his fingers from his ass, sure he was properly stretched now and made his way over to the pair. James smiles at him and brings him into a soft kiss, his fingers never leaving Carlos. Logan moans into the kiss and slowly brings his hand around to James' aching member.

James whimpers and bucks into Logan's hand. Logan breaks the kiss and begins sucking and bitting at James' neck, his hand moving down to cup his balls. "So good, Logan" he breaths out as he twists the fingers still in Carlos. "God, James!" the smaller boy writhes underneath him. Logan looks down at him and watches as James' adds a third finger. He leans down and presses a kiss to the Latin boy's lips, his fingers coming up to twist at his already erect nipple at the same time. Carlos moans and shivers under their combined touches, his hands coming up to Logan's head, pressing their lips harder together.

Just then the three boys hear the door to their apartment open and close, followed by Kendall's voice "Guys?" James quickly pulls his fingers free and answers, "In here!" before rearranging himself on the bed, the other two boys quickly following suit. They hear footsteps before the door is opened and Kendall walks in. "Hey guys, I thought..." he begins but stops once he sees his three friends naked, flushed and_ hard _on the bed.

"Hey birthday boy" James says with a wink. "What's going on here?" he asks licking his lips and leaning against the door frame. "Your birthday present!" Carlos says excitedly. Kendall raises an eyebrow, "My birthday present, eh?" Carlos nods and Kendall smirks slightly, "So what, I get to do whatever I want to you?" he asks highly aroused at the thought. "Yeah, we, um, thought you'd like it." Logan blushes and looks down, fiddling with the blanket underneath him.

"Oh I do." Kendall says pushing off of the door frame with a dimpled smile. He quickly takes his shirt off, throwing it to the ground and unbuttoning his pants, stepping out of them when they fall around his ankles. "Touch yourselves." he whispers as he begins palming himself through his boxer-briefs. He licks his lips when he sees his best friends do as told, Logan hesitating only a moment before joining the others and doing the same.

"Yeah like that." he moans as he slides his hand down the front of his boxers. "K-Kendall, come on." James begs as he jerks his cock, wanting more. "What do you want?" Kendall rasps out, his thumb circling over his sensitive cock head. James, Logan and Carlos exchange a look, "You" they all three say at once. Kendall moans and quickly strips out of his remaining clothing, "Fuck yes."

He jumps on the bed where he is quickly pulled into a kiss by James, the taller boy bringing their bodies flush together. Both boys moan as their cocks slide together in a delicious friction. Carlos moves behind Kendall and bites his neck, thrusting his hips forward, his hard cock pressing into Kendall's hip. Kendall cranes his neck, giving Carlos more access, which he happily takes.

He pulls back after a moment however and looks at Logan who hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. "Come here" he says softly, reaching out a hand to the puppy-eyed brunette. Logan bites his lip but takes the offered hand, slowly making his way to the bushy-browed boy. Kendall smiles at him, bringing him into a soft kiss.

Logan moans as Kendall brings his hands down to cup his ass, his fingers playing along the crease. Kendall immediately pulls back when he feels Logan's slick hole, "Wait are you?" "Yeah...Carlos too." Logan says pecking him on the lips again. "Fuck that's hot" Kendall breathes, kissing Logan once more before pulling back.

"On your hands and knees" he orders looking at Logan before turning his attention to Carlos and kissing him hard. "You on your back." he orders again. Both boys quickly do as told and Kendall leans over to whisper into James' ear, nibbling at the lobe before pulling back. James nods slowly and Kendall smiles. "Good."

"Okay so this is what I want." he begins, "I'm going to fuck Logan _nice and hard _and James is gonna do the same to Carlos" Both boys moan at the words, " And Logan" Logan looks up at him, "While I'm pounding into you I want you to suck Carlos' dick. Got that?" Carlos whimpers and Logan nods his head feverishly.

"Good. Now..." he trails off as he gets into position behind Logan, James doing the same behind Carlos. Grabbing the previously forgotten bottle of lube Kendall quickly coats his shaft with the cool liquid and hands the bottle to James who does the same. "Ready?" Logan and Carlos take a deep breath before nodding. "Okay on the count of three. One..." Kendall and James slowly push their hard cocks forward.

"Fuck" Carlos groans and Logan scrunches his face in pain, the stretch of their holes burning. Kendall and James continue to push forward until they're buried balls deep. Once all the way in they stay still letting the boys under them get used to the intrusion. Carlos lifts his hips up and pushes back, silently giving James permission to move. Which he gladly takes. James pulls back slowly, the tight heat surrounding his cock making him moan. He pulls out until only the tip remains before pushing back in fast. Carlos lets out a scream of pleasure and James repeats the motion.

"Logaann" Kendall whimpers feeling like he'll exploded if he doesn't get to move soon. "Yeah, Kendall, move" Logan says, his eyes shut tight. Kendall sighs and pulls out before slamming back in with force. "Mngh!" he shouts not able to form coherent words. He pulls out again and slams back in, hitting Logan's prostate dead on. "Yeah Kendall, Fuck, right there!" Logan shouts as a shiver runs through him. Kendall quickly adjusts his hips so that on every thrust that spot will be stimulated.

"Fuck! Kendall harder!" Logan yells when his prostate is hit again. Kendall is quick to comply, thrusting into Logan as hard as possible, his fingers sure to leave bruises on the smaller boy's hips. "James! Nngh!" Carlos shouts from the other side of the bed, his hands clutching the sheets under him. "Fuck, baby, so hot!" James pants as he continues to thrust into Carlos' tight heat.

"Logan, ungh, suck. Wanna see you" Kendall pants inbetween thrusts. Logan moans and leans down, taking the tip of Carlos' cock into his mouth. The position was awkward but doable and he slowly brought as much of Carlos' dick into his mouth as possible before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Carlos moaned and bucked his hips up into Logan's mouth and back down on James' dick.

Kendall and James both let out loud moans as they watch their friends, both pulling out and slamming back in in unison. All four groan at the movement. "Suck" Kendall says when he brings two fingers up to James' mouth. He whines but eagerly sucks the fingers into his mouth, moving his tongue around the digits, pulling off only when they're covered in saliva. "Why'd yo-" James begins but is cut off when Kendall brings the slick fingers down and pushes them inside him.

"Fuck K-Kendall!" James moans and Kendall smirks pulling his fingers out and slamming back in to the rhythm of his hips pounding into Logan. By now all four boys are panting and writhing at the different sensations surrounding them, their movements never letting up. All wanting, _needing_, release.

Carlos moans, "Ungf, I'm gonna, mm, gonna..." Logan in the back of his haze filled mind understands and begins to suck harder making the Latin boy grunt and moan before he thrusts off the bed one last time and comes with a shout. Logan slows his movements on the other boy's spent cock, milking the last bit of his release before letting it fall from his lips with a small pop.

Swallowing as much of the release as possible he can't stop the little bit that falls from his mouth and dribbles down his chin. James is quick to lean in and lick at the cum however, kissing him when makes his way to his lips. He bites at them to gain entry, which Logan immediately grants. James smiles into the kiss, he could still taste Carlos on Logan's tongue but it had the undeniable taste of something pure Logan underneath it.

He moans happily at the taste and thrusts hard into Carlos. Carlos was writhing underneath him, his ass clenching and unclenching around his cock, pushing him to the edge. James groans and slams into him twice more before he too comes with a shout. He rides out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to the the Latin boy, their breathing harsh.

Kendall moans at the site of his friends' orgasms his own quickly approaching. He grips Logan's cock and begins pumping him hard and fast to match the rhythm of his hips. Logan lets out a strangled cry, the sensations on his prostate and cock to much and he comes hard with a shout of Kendall's name. He continues to jerk Logan's cock until the last of his orgasm is released and he thrusts just once more before he's joining the other three in oblivion. After a minute he pulls out and collapses next to his friends on the bed.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Kendall groans between pants. "Agreed." the other three breathe in unison. Kendall smiles and rubs his eyes. After a moment to get their breathing under control they watch as James gets up and wets a rag, cleaning himself off before passing it to others who gratefully do the same.

James sits down and a moment of comfortable silence passes between them before Carlos speaks up, "So you wanna go to the pool?" They all look up at Kendall awaiting his answer. He smiles again, "Sure." "Awesome!" Carlos shouts as he gets up and searches for his swim trunks amongst the numerous other clothing items littering the bedroom's floor.

The other three stand up as well and watch in amusement as a still very naked Carlos dives into a pile of socks. "Ah-ha Found 'em!" he shouts jumping back up and yanking them on. "Awesome buddy." James says patting him on the back and turning to rummage through his dresser for his own swim trunks, tossing Kendall and Logan a pair as well.

"Thanks." both say as they put on the colorful material. "Okay! Lets go!" Carlos shouts already half way out of the room and patting the helmet now on his head. James quickly following suit after grabbing his lucky comb. Logan gives Kendall a small grin and squeezes his hand before he too follows them out of the door. Kendall sighs as he watches his friends go, a smile forming on his face, so maybe his family wasn't there but he had the three most amazing friends and lovers anyone could ever ask for and he knew now that he'd never truly be alone, for that he was thankful.

He isn't sure how they got here, together like this and he isn't even sure he cares. Some would argue that their relationship wasn't healthy but who are they to tell them different anyway? All he knew was that they had each other, all to themselves, and he wasn't giving that up for anything...and that's all that really mattered.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's Note: I was hoping to have this done yesterday since it was Kendall Schmidt's actual birthday but alas some things came up and I didn't finish it in time. Ah, well. Happy be-lated birthday to him, then. ;)**

**I've been looking for a foursome fic for awhile now but couldn't find one so I decided just to write one myself! ****I've done a threesome before but this is my first foursome attempt. Hope it turned out okay!**

**First fic for the Big Time Rush fandom as well, so I hope y'all liked it.  
****I know it started out kind of slow but I needed Kendall gone so the boys could get everything "ready" and then the whole 'arguing over who got to prepare Logan' thing popped into my head and I just thought it was so...them. Hehe.**

**Oh and I feel the need to say this: I mean absolutely no harm from this, so please no hate comments. Everything was clearly warned before hand and no one forced you to read it.**

**Anyway, thank y'all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
